Lover's Promise
by MarauderMooney
Summary: A promise that Mulder had every intention of keeping before his abduction. All fluff mind you with a special message to a dear one of mine.


Title: "A Lover's Promise"  
  
Author: Jerome Mullins, sellgju@student.alvernia.edu  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: MSR  
  
Spoilers: Post-ep "Je Souhait"  
  
Archiving: Please, anywhere. Just be so kind as to let me know.  
  
Feedback: It's the only way I'll learn. Be as harsh as you need to be and as kind as you please. All are welcome.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, I couldn't do the characters justice. I am just writing for my own amusement and hopefully the amusement of others. Hail Lord Carter and the 1013 gang. I can only live up to you in my dreams.  
  
Author's Notes: A special dedication for my own "Agent Scully." Promise me you'll marry me all over again today and forever. Never forget the answering machine.  
  
* * *  
  
"What would you wish for, Scully?" Mulder glanced over to her briefly. "If you had three wishes?"  
  
"Had you asked me a week ago, I probably would have said something along the lines of peace on earth," a shared smile.  
  
"End to war? No more senseless murders?"  
  
"Complete and immediate end to suffering for all cancer patients," she nodded slowly. "However, that would have probably resulted in a mass of unexplained sudden deaths around the world."  
  
"Life time supply of Ben and Jerry's?" he tried to change the mood of their conversation. "A huge amount of money to buy your secret lover the rights to own the New York Yankees?"  
  
Scully's smile returned. She snuggled closer to her lover on the sofa. "Immediate dispersal of all stupid FBI rules that would prevent the two of us making love whenever and wherever we wanted to."  
  
"Would you really wish for that?" his eyebrows raised a little.  
  
She leaned forward to gently kiss his lips. "What if I just wished for more hours of the day to spend with you?"  
  
Finally something they could both agree on. He quickly took her into his arms and covered her face with kisses.  
  
"Shall we call it an early night?" he suggested playfully.  
  
She grabbed his shirt and tugged at it. "You better believe it."  
  
He stopped the tape in the VCR and turned off the television with the remote. She took his hand and pulled him off the sofa. Mulder suddenly lifted her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom while she giggled girlishly and kissed his neck.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours of love making had passed, they lied next to each other snuggled close. Scully ran a finger along the lines of his face, down his nose and over his lips. He massaged her neck and back gently, kissing her fingers as they passed.  
  
"I love you, Dana."  
  
"I love you too." She smiled softly and kissed his lips. "I wish we could do this at the office."  
  
"We might make poor Walter jealous."  
  
"Make some of those forensic lab girls jealous too."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I hear them, they talk about us. Many hate me because I get to work with you. Imagine how mad they would be if they saw us lying here like this."  
  
"How could anyone hate you?" he gently kissed her neck.  
  
"Very easily, especially since I'm the only one who can do this," she kissed him passionately. Her tongue ran along side of his and along the inner lining of his cheek. Her hand ran across his left shoulder and down his chest.  
  
He exhaled loudly when they released.  
  
"I can't wait to make you my wife."  
  
Scully's smile brightened. "Mr. and Mrs. Fox Mulder."  
  
"Has a very nice sound to it, don't you think? Much better than Mrs. Assistant Director Skinner."  
  
"Absolutely," she kissed him again.  
  
"One more month, I promise."  
  
"Then we can stop this charade," she sighed relieved. "I can't tell you how many times I've had to stop myself from going after you at work. Sometimes, those suits of yours just." she grabbed him and they rolled over in a lover's embrace.  
  
He laid his head on her shoulder and relaxed, stopping himself from going any further for the moment.  
  
"We still have to make a choice about work. I'm torn, Fox, and I know you are too," she said quietly.  
  
"I can't be without you, Dana. At home. at work. *anywhere.* I can't risk losing you at work, every case. every time we're apart my heart stops, but I can't work with anyone else."  
  
"I could work the labs, but I can't stand the idea of waiting for you here while you're working in the field."  
  
"I know," he nodded. "We're so close to the truth now that we can't give in."  
  
Another kiss.  
  
"Nothing is going to keep us from getting married," he shook his head.  
  
"Not even the FBI?"  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass for the FBI's rules, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
She pulled him closer to her naked body, he cleared away the sheets that lay between them. She kissed his forehead softly.  
  
"I wish we could have a baby."  
  
"So do I," Mulder said sadly.  
  
Even after their failure with the assistance of science, neither had given up hope. Their nightly encounters were not just for their pleasure, but also with their hopes of having a family.  
  
"I haven't lost hope, I know you haven't either." He rubbed his nose along the side of hers.  
  
"Never," she kissed him again. "Not on our miracle."  
  
He touched her abdomen. Being a father was something he looked forward to, even more than uncovering the truth. He hoped that she knew that.  
  
"We'll try more often after we're married," she said playfully.  
  
"An incentive to marry sooner?" he chuckled. "You're worse than Diana."  
  
"Just giving you something to think about for the rest of the month. We'll get married and have eight children, four boys and four girls."  
  
"The Brady's couldn't even manage that."  
  
"Did you ever think it funny that they never actually had their own children? After the marriage I mean?"  
  
"You ever notice that the kids never caught them snuggling whenever they barged into their parents room?"  
  
"I always figured it was because he was gay and she married him to avoid the IRS. Architects make a good amount of money you know."  
  
"What money could he possibly have left? It takes a lot of money to keep the girls looking their best, well, maybe just Marsha."  
  
They shared a laugh and snuggled closer.  
  
"We'll out do them." She said confidently.  
  
"Hope so, how soon can we start?"  
  
Without saying a word, they rolled over again, this time Scully was on top of him. Their passions were interrupted when the phone's ring suspended the mood.  
  
Mulder reached for it but Scully grabbed his hand and intermingled her fingers with his. They went back to their family planning as the machine recorded.  
  
"Mulder, this is Skinner. You and Agent Scully are scheduled to report to the Bureau's accountant on Monday morning at eight sharp. uh. tell Scully wh-if you see her."  
  
"One more month," he promised between kisses.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," her mouth caught Mulder's and refused to let go.  
  
* * *  
  
Happy anniversary my love. 


End file.
